helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Marvelia's birthday party
Info Happy birthday to Miss Marvelia! Objective Go to birthday party and have a chat with Marvelia: 0/1 Rewards EXP +100 Diamond +50 Notes Transcript Story Chat 1 Eliza: Magda, it will soon be the Rayorcan Ambassador's birthday. Dress up nicely for the party to show how noble our family is. Magda: For Miss Marvelia? Eliza: Yes. Here's your invitation. Put it on your dresser so you don't forget. Also, wear a long gown. While it's her birthday party... you're still in Finsel. Don't try to dress like her. Magda: Okay, Mother. Eliza: I'll prepare the gift. Do your best to dance well. Story Chat 2 Magda: (I'm at the Rayorcan embassy now.) Servant: You must be Lady Magda Ellenstein. This way, please. Magda: This place looks exquisite with its fancy decorations and paintings. I'm impressed. Servant: It was designed to show off Rayorca's style. You can see the ceiling's overlapping tiles, intricate corners, and various patterns. They represent the foundation and free spirit of Rayorca. Here we are. I hope you enjoy your time here. Marveila: Today is my birthday. Dear guests, thank your for attending. I hope you enjoy yourselves and that the friendship between Finsel and Rayorca continues. Noble B: Happy birthday, Miss Marvelia! Noble A: May you have eternal youth and beauty! Noble B: She won't notice you even if you say that! Noble A: Who are you to judge? Marvelia: Gentlemen... Lady Ellenstein, you're here too! Magda: May you always be strong and in good health! Noble C: Two roses are blooming before my eyes. How can I choose only one? Noble B: With money, you can take any of them. Noble A: Indeed. Miss Marvelia, I'd like to customize a beautiful dress for you. Can you tell me your measurements? Noble B: You and Lady Ellenstein should tell me your sizes instead. I promise mine will be better than his! Marvelia: I don't think I need- Noble C: They say a woman's closet always needs a dress. think of it as a gift. Magda: (Every move Miss Marvelia makes represents Rayorca. She can't refuse... Looks like I have to step in!) : Story Root 2 : Magda: Gentlemen, Miss Werchy, a master designer, is a Rayorcan. As the country's ambassador, Miss Marvelia's clothes must be evaluated by her. Do you think your dresses can gain Miss Werchy's approval? : Noble C: While Miss Werchy's designs are truly perfect, it's impossible she's good at every style. : Noble A: What would she say if we send over a Kangilan dress? : Magda: I beg your pardon? : Ends Story Root 1 Magda: Gentlemen, Miss Werchy, a master designer, is a Rayorcan. As the country's ambassador, Miss Marvelia's clothes must be evaluated by her. Do you think your dresses can gain Miss Werchy's approval? Noble C: This- Magda: Stop worrying about Miss Marvelia. You should focus on how to improve the relationship between two countries instead of fighting over clothes. Noble B: You're right. Noble A: I feel so embarrassed... Magda: Miss Marvelia, let's... Where did she go? Story Chat 3 Magda: Miss Marvelia, be careful not to catch a cold while drinking on the balcony. Marvelia: You... Those people at the party can only talk about materialistic things. Even a normal conversation is about new jewellery, dresses, lovers... Magda: That's the purpose of a party. Marvelia: I know, but this kind of life... I'm not used to it. Magda: Miss Marvelia. Marvelia: No, rather... I hate it. Magda: ... Marvelia: Did you know I used to be a mercenary? Magda: Yes. Everyone here knows you were called the Crimson Arrow. Marveila: It's because I was determined and ruthless. But when it comes to socializing, I must be patient and in control. I feel like I'm living in a cage, singing endless praises to whoever put me there. Magda: I would choose freedom if I could... Marvelia: To live or be free? That is the question. It seems I'm a little drunk. Magda: You should rest. It tends to get could at night here. Marvelia: Sorry... Please forget whatever I was mumbling about earlier. Story Chat 4 Magda: How is Miss Marvelia? Maid: She's still attending balls. Nothing has changed. Did something happened? Magda: Miss Vivian, you shouldn't be so curious. Could you reorganize my bookshelf for me please? Maid: Yes, My Lady. Magda: (Maybe Miss Marvelia also has things she can't talk about...) Category:Events Category:2019 Events Category:Birthday Balls Category:Transcript